Eien
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: An everlasting love that brings them together no matter the situation. SasuSaku. For SSM.
1. The smell of fresh paint

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of paint. So strong it made him sneeze. Slowly he poured the baby blue shade into the pan next to him. He dipped the paint roller in and rolled the paint around for a minute. Taking it out, he stroked up and down on the stark white wall in front of him. After finishing the bottom half of the wall, he grew bored. He still had to do the other three walls and the ceiling. He just hopes he doesn't end up falling asleep. Where the hell was Naruto? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. He took a deep breath, inhaling a lungful of paint odor, and sneezed again. Irritated, he was ready get this done and over with. And wring Naruto's neck if he didn't get here soon. He'd do worse if he got here right when he finished. For the next several minutes, Sasuke entertained himself with ways he could torture the blond dobe. His musing was cut short by another sneeze.

"Sasuke, are you okay in there?" He twisted his head around just in time to see Sakura walk in. He dropped the roller into the pan, splattering some blue on the, thankfully, covered floors.

"You shouldn't come near here, the fumes will make you dizzy," he told as he approached, turning her around and urging her out.

"I know, but you kept sneezing. Are you okay?" Her eyes didn't detect any weariness from him. His eyes were clear and his complexion looked healthy.

"It's the paint." He led her to the couch and seated himself on the coffee table in front of it. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"I wasn't even in the room for ten seconds. I'm fine Sas-" she cut herself off with a gasp of surprise. Her hands flew to her torso.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke was up immediately.

"He's kicking." She replied in awe. Grabbing his hand, she slid it across her protruding belly. He felt three taps against his palm. His lips melted into a smile.

"Hi," he murmured softly, stroking the spot.

"It won't be long now," she brushed his knuckles tenderly.

"Aa,"sitting next to her, his forehead met hers, taking in the moment. He has a home, a wife he adores, and soon a child. Everything was perfect. In the presence of his precious family his earlier annoyance just melted away.

"Sasuke-teme! I'm here!" Only to come crashing back with an even greater force.

* * *

**I know it's short.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	2. Late

Ami stared at the fine specimen of male sitting alone in the waiting area. Maybe it wasn't so bad she got stuck with the night shift. She would stay all night if Uchiha Sasuke accompanied her. Or she could convince him to accompany her back home. Maybe that's why he was here. He's been there even before her shift started and that was hours ago. Why else would he still be here at this godforsaken time?

With a vixen's grin she impatiently waited for when she could make her move. She used the time to reapply make up and adjust her uniform for maximum exposure. What guy could resist a sexy and willing nurse? A quick glance at the clock told her her shift was finally over and the fun was about to start. Before she could proceed, someone else approached her target. Her face twisted in a glower. Haruno Sakura. Her superior. God she hated that word, especially when it came to Sakura. The Sakura that use to cower under her gaze, but now Ami had to take orders from her. Karma's a real bitch.

Everything has to go Sakura's way. She's Sasuke's teammate, Tsunade's pupil, head of the hospital, loved by the village, and respected by the shinobi nation. And now she's going to ruin her night.

"Sasuke your still here?"

"Hn." She smiled at him, like she knew what that meant. Ami snarled inwardly, yet another thing she couldn't do.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Last minute surgery."

"It's fine."

"Then why are you pouting?"

"I'm not!"

"I'll make it up to you. How 'bout dinner at my place?" Ami anticipated Sasuke refusal. Instead he stood and held his hand out to Sakura, which she took happily. Ami glared at the oblivious pair as they made their way out and she really didn't need to see or hear the bit at the end of their conversation. Kami hates her anyway so why not make it worse.

"Are you staying after dinner?" All Sakura got as a response was a wicked smirk that gave her a glimpse of perfect teeth.

Not long after they left, a furious huff left Ami's lips. She stomped out of the hospital. Alone.

Yup, karma's a real bitch.

* * *

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	3. Phobia

Everyone is afraid of something. Ino is terrified of being overweight. Tenten hates heights. Hinata faints at the sight of spiders. And Sakura? Well, Sakura is an ailurophobe. She fears cats.

She doesn't know why she's so scared of them. Her mother told her that she had a bad experience with a stray cat when she was younger. Since then she's never gone near one. And if she does come across one she runs the other way, even if it was the long way to her destination. This may seem ridiculous to others, but to her it was utterly terrifying. So why was she on the ground protecting her greatest fear?

"Sakura you're an idiot. You should've kept walking," she reprimanded in her head, but she couldn't stay away. No matter how much she feared cats, she didn't want to see one abused. It was just a kitten too so she stood her ground in front of the two boys that were harassing it. The kit was behind her, cowering on its side after being kicked.

"This your piece of trash 'cause if it is you better pay up." The guy with dark brown hair demand as he pointed down. She followed it to his pants leg and shoes. There was a long rip down one leg and his shoes weren't better off. She flinched inwardly, those shoes look expensive.

"He's not mine."

"Then this has nothing to do with you. Move it!"

"No. Just leave him alone."

"Listen here bitch-"

"He's mine." Surprised, they all turned to the newcomer.

"Sasuke!" She had never been so glad to see him.

"Uchiha." The brunette glowered

"Koga, Inoue, leave them alone."

"Not until you pay for what your stupid cat did."

"You have enough money to take care of that yourself. I didn't think you could stoop to harassing girls."

"You!" He would've beat the shit out of the Uchiha, but his friend grabbed him.

"Let go of me!"

"Calm down man. There are people watching." A small crowd was forming; they pointed and whispered amongst themselves. Finally noticing this, he stopped thrashing. Angrily tugging himself free he gave the Uchiha one last glare.

"This isn't over." He stomped away with his friend scampering after him. Relief swept over Sakura, until she felt something rub up against her. She shrieked and back away from the little kitty she just saved.

"Please stay away," it didn't listen to her and padded closer. Oh god she was going to faint!

"If you hate cats so much, then why did you help him?" Sasuke lifted the kit off the ground before it reached her. She relaxed a bit, then she registered what he said.

"I don't hate them...they just scare me," she replied meekly.

"You're afraid of this?" He held the kit up to her face and she immediately jumped back. Sasuke didn't know whether he should laugh or take pity on her.

"It's not funny!" Apparently he really wanted to laugh at her, but he pushed it down.

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"That's easy for you to say! Wait, what are doing? Stay away!" The closer Sasuke came the more she backed away. She turned around to run, but he caught her around the waist, which put her right next to the cat. She cried out and tried to break free. His arm refused to budge.

"Sasuke! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"He's not going to hurt you. Kohaku likes girls."

"I don't care if he does just please keep him away," she brought her hands up to her face, creating a wall between her and the fur ball. She protested when he grabbed one of her hands, but her words died in her throat when he placed it on the kit. She completely froze and then just as quickly clenched her eyes shut and tried to pull away. Stupid Sasuke wouldn't let her.

"Sakura open your eyes," she shook her head furiously. Tears were starting to build up. God she didn't want him to see her cry over this.

"Don't cry, he likes you see?" His gentle coaxing made her eyelids lift. His larger hand covered hers over the cat's head. His hold was weaker, she could pull away right now, but then she finally looked at the little kitten. He's so tiny and soft. His head nuzzled into her hand and he was purring.

"So...cute," she thought. She didn't notice Sasuke pulling his hand away until it landed on her head.

"Not so scary now is he?" He asked smirking softly when she shook her head slowly. At least she wasn't going to cry anymore.

As she stroked under Kohaku's chin, Sakura thought that maybe she could finally get pass this fear. But only if Sasuke was there to hold her through it.

* * *

**Learned a new word today: ailurophobe.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	4. There was no warning

**Warning: Cursing**

**P.S. The line break button sucks.**

* * *

"Sasuke, help me!" The last thing Sasuke expected was a distress call from his fiancé. His surprise lost to his worry as he shot out of his chair.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Other people were staring at him, but he didn't notice.

"I-I think someone broke in," she whispered fearfully. Her breathing was sharp and erratic. She sounded like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Calm down sweetheart and tell me what's going on." He waited patiently for her to catch her breath.

"I-I was napping when the doorbell rang. It stopped by the time I got up, but then the door opened and I know it wasn't you or anyone we know because they're all busy today and they would have called and then I went to take a look and someone was in the living room and-" she was rambling and her fear was escalating again.

"Where are you right now?" As he asked her he was already reaching for his keys and gun.

"I'm hiding in our closet."

"Stay there and don't make any noise. I'm on my way, just wait for me." He hoped he sounded reassuring because he was a mess inside right now. His brisk pace took him to the elevator in record time. He jabbed at the down button impatiently.

"Okay, please hurry!"

"I will. Be brave sweetheart," with that he hung up before whoever it was in his damn house could find her. Where the hell is the elevator? Fuckit, he's taking the stairs. Why did he have to be on the seventeenth floor goddammit?! He went down the steps two, maybe three, at a time. He pushed through the door so hard he heard it slam against the concrete wall of the parking garage. He wasn't the only one.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" His head whipped around to see Itachi and his father waiting for the fucking elevator.

"Itachi, I need you to come with me?" Sasuke continued on towards his car, he knew his brother was following. He quickly started his car and by the time he got his seatbelt on Itachi climbed into the passenger seat.

"What's wrong otouto?"

"Some idiot broke into my house with Sakura in it. She called me from our closet. Weapons unconfirmed but I'm not taking any chances on Sakura's life." He ignored all the speed limits, sped through every stop light and nearly caused an accident without hesitation. All the blaring horns just pissed him off more. Once in the suburban area, things became calmer and a hell of a lot quieter.

"Calm down brother, you're not saving anyone with that temper. I'll call father and have him send another officer." As Itachi made the call, Sasuke couldn't help but think of what this bastard was going to do to Sakura if he happens to find her. His heart thudded loudly in his ears. He wondered if Itachi could hear it. He was never like this on other assignments, but this wasn't an assignment, this is his girl involved in this. The hand on his shoulder made him visibly flinch.

"We'll get her out safely Sasuke." Sasuke really hoped he was right.

* * *

He's coming! She could hear each footstep getting louder than the next one. When the door to the bedroom opened she held her breath and sat still as a statue. She heard drawers opening and the rustling of its contents. She trembled. He was going to get to the closet eventually, what was she going to do? She could just bolt out and maybe she could make it to the front door. But what if he caught her? What if he had a knife, or worse, a gun? The footsteps came closer and she waited with bated breath as the handle moved. Her fear escalated and she moved without thinking. She pushed the door open as hard as she could, feeling it smack into the unsuspecting thief.

"What the-" Unfortunately the blow only made him take a step back. Sakura only made it down the stairs before he grabbed her from behind. She shrieked and lashed out, but no matter how much she struggled his hold remained firm. He wrapped an arm around her neck and she tried to pull it away. She would have bitten him if she didn't see the knife in his hand. Immediately she froze up. The phone clenched in her hand slid out and clattered to the floor. The man behind her definitely saw it. His grip tightened.

"Did you call the cops?!" She kept her mouth shut. Obviously he wasn't use to being caught from the panic in his voice.

"Answer me bitch!" He raised the knife with a shaky hand. She hoped he wouldn't accidentally stab her. To answer him she furiously shook her head no.

"I don't believe you. You're coming with me," he walked her to the entrance and grabbed the car keys on the table next to it. She hoped Sasuke was close by.

* * *

The brothers saw the door open and Sasuke almost lost it. The thief found Sakura and now he held her hostage. He looked her over for any injuries. Nothing. Yet.

"Let's move, they're heading to the car," didn't have to tell him twice. He burst out of the bushes they were hiding in. Sakura saw them first. She stopped, making the thief stumble into her.

"Keep moving unless you want to die!"

Over my dead body you son of a bitch, Sasuke thought.

"Freeze!" He and Itachi pointed their guns at the SOB. He faced them hauling Sakura in front. A knife was poised at her neck.

"Come any closer and I'll slit her throat!"

"Drop your weapon and let her go! Don't make this harder on yourself." Itachi wanted to resolve this without any violence. He was a lot better at this compared to Sasuke, who wanted to put a bullet between the poor guy's eyes.

"Stay back!" Sakura yelped when she was suddenly dragged back.

"Clear the path and-" a shot rang out and the guy's cry of pain mixed with Sakura surprised scream, but neither Sasuke nor Itachi pulled the trigger. The knife clanged on the ground and the thief collapsed to the ground after Sakura escaped from his hold.

"Sasuke!" She ran into his open arms.

"You okay?" He held her tightly to him, feeling all the tension leak out of his body. She nodded against his chest in response.

"That was a close one." Shisui stood over the man clutching his leg, blood soaking his pants and dripping onto the driveway. Itachi cuffed the guy and helped him onto his feet.

"Nice job Shisui. Are you okay imouto?"

"Yes, thank you Itachi-ni, Shisui-ni."

"How 'bout giving your hero a kiss?" She laughed and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Close enough." Shisui shrugged. At least he tried.

"Let's take this guy to the hospital. Sasuke, take Sakura back for her statement. I'll see you there." Once they left, Sasuke took Sakura's hand.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Sasuke, a little shaky, but fine." She gave his hand a squeeze in reassurance. He believed her, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to hover for the next hour or five.

"Come on, let's get this over with. We'll come back home as soon as we can." And he isn't letting her out of his sight. No matter what she says he was installing that security system she refused.

* * *

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	5. Keepsake

"Give it back!"

"Seriously Forehead, it's practically dead."

"I don't care Pig, give it back!"

"You should get over it and find yourself a boyfriend already."

"I'll do what I want, now hand it over!" Sakura lunged and finally snatched the object from Ino's menacing hold. She cradled the worn out dino plushie to her chest. It had multiple stitch marks and patches sewn into it. Like Ino said, it was "practically dead," but no matter how beaten up it was she was keeping it.

"You have to throw that thing away and move on with your life!"

"Maybe I don't want to!" They've had this conversation many times and they always ended in Sakura's favor, but today Ino was relentless.

"You can't wait forever!"

"Watch me!" Exasperated, Ino slumped down onto Sakura's bed.

"Look, it was cute when we were in middle school, but now it's just ridiculous. It's been years! The guy probably forgot about it and has a girlfriend already. Give it up already. And say yes to that hot guy that asked you out!"

"I can't Ino. Not until I see him again. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Ten years ago Sakura made her first friend. A boy that comforted her after being teased and prodded at. She developed an instant crush on him. Unfortunately, he moved away not long after they met. She cried for days when he told her. She didn't stop until he gave her his dinosaur plushie, the very same one she held onto for dear life, with a promise that they would meet again. She's never seen or heard from him since. As she got older she tried to find him, but the only information he had, that was useful, was his name. Kids rarely introduce themselves with their full names so she only knew his first one: Sasuke. Putting only that into a search engine pulled up too many results. Even if she had a last name there could be more than one person with the same name. She gave up on that method pretty quickly. She decided to just wait and believe they would meet someday. And here she is, still waiting for that day.

It may sound pretty pathetic to others, but he didn't care. Ino was the first person she told and at first she thought it was "positively romantic," but her opinion started to change as time went by. She was still, if not slightly, supportive, but now...

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't date! You made that promise as a kid, it doesn't mean anything!"

"Well it does to me," she was hurt that Ino was trying to change her mind when she knew how important this was to her.

"Sakura-"

"It's fine, Ino. You're entitled to your opinions…and so am I." It was awkward and silent after that.

"Sakura! Come down and meet our new neighbors!" Thank you mother. That puts an end to this conversation, for now. They both got up at the same time.

"I should go home." Ino said with a strained smile. Sakura nodded.

"I'll walk you out."

On her way down, Sakura could hear her mother chatting it up with another woman.

"My, your sons are very handsome."

"Thank you, I just wish they would find girlfriends. They take after their father when it comes to affection."

"My daughter won't look for a boyfriend either. Unfortunately, my husband is quite proud of that." Said daughter's foot faltered on a step. Seriously, she didn't have to tell a stranger that.

"Oh Sakura, come meet the Uchihas." Sakura had just turned around the corner when she took in the family at her doorstep. Then her eyes stuck onto one of them as shock settled into her.

"This is Mikoto and her husband, Fugaku, her eldest son, Itachi, and-"

"Sasuke?" She didn't realize she said it out loud until everyone looked at her, but she was only focused on the dark eyed male with unruly, spiked hair. He looked at her, and the plushie still in her arms, for the first time and she could see recognition flash in his eyes. She felt so light inside she thought she was flying. It was really him!

"Sakura." He gave her a small smirk, but his eyes gave away his joy.

"Sasuke." She must be smiling like an idiot, but screw it. Sasuke's back!

"Holy-I mean, dang forehead! I take back everything, he is definitely worth it!"

"Ino!"

* * *

**Ino and her big mouth. XD**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	6. Night In

Sakura does not get many days off. Between the hospital and being a field medic she doesn't get much time to herself. Which is why she plans those days weeks in advance so she can get more things done. She was particularly excited for her next day off because she was spending it with Sasuke. Being important assets to the village had drawbacks on their relationship, but Sakura thought it made their time together more meaningful. So it really killed her mood when Naruto, the idiot Hokage, decided to send Sasuke on a month long mission the week before their date. She was going to kill him in his sleep...after drugging his guards.

"We don't have to go." Sasuke just broke the news to her and now she was feeling down. He felt pretty bad too. They haven't had much time alone, mostly because of her work. If she wasn't in surgery she was in the field working her magic and possibly doing surgery. She worked too much and too hard so he was going to take her out for a nice night and he told Naruto all this, but he wouldn't hear it. The dobe even played the superiority card on him when he practically growled at him that he wasn't going.

"What would we tell Naruto?" Actually, she didn't have to say anything to him. He ruined her hard earned break and now he expected them to go clubbing with him! Well screw him she was going to cuddle with her boyfriend.

"We forgot." It was lame and he knew it, but at least it made her laugh.

"That's the best you could come up with?"

"That or we were distracted by sex," she hit him on the shoulder for that one. Her face was flaming.

"You cannot tell him that! I'd rather tell him I'm on my period!"

"_I'm_ not telling him that!...Are you really?"

"What?"

"On your period?"

"No!"

"Good. Now why don't we put some truth into my excuse?" He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. Ignoring her demands of putting her down, he proceeded to their bedroom. When she started thrashing he gave her ass a squeeze, to which she stilled and moaned. He was going to make the most of this night with her. Starting with peeling that sexy red number off her delicious body. She could keep those fuck-me heels on. He didn't care if they don't get a wink of sleep tonight.

* * *

**Sorry for being late!**

**I've been busy with college stuff and it's stressing me out!**

**I'm probably going to be late on all the prompts.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	7. Night Out

**I'm sorry this is so late! **

* * *

Damn, she looks beautiful was the first thought that came to mind when he saw Sakura in her kimono. Her hair was pulled into a complicated looking, yet elegant, braided bun. A floral hair needle with two bells dangling from it kept it in place. It was hard not to stare. He could feel his ears singeing.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" His neck heated up at getting caught staring.

"I'm fine. You look...nice," he could hit himself for that. Nice?! That's the best he could do? Fortunately, Sakura responded with an endearing blush and smile.

"Thank you."

"Come on." He held his hand out to her. She took it eagerly and they contently went on their way to the Summer Festival. It was interesting to watch Sakura's reactions. She turned her head every which way with a smile permanently pasted on her face. Her eyes reflected the lights of the festival and shined even brighter with joy. Seeing everything through her eyes made Sasuke see things differently. Her perspective was a lot less dull than his. They stopped a few times to play games. Both failed miserably at catching goldfish, but it wasn't all bad. Each of them won a mask they put on the side of their head. Sakura got many other knickknacks, most of them won by Sasuke. Her favorite was the giant stuffed panda he won her. It's also the only thing she refused to let him carry. She clung to it all night so far.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke?"

"What do you want to eat?" The bells in her hair chimed as she took in all their options.

"Oh takoyaki!" She dragged him to said stand and the smell almost made him drool.

"We'll take one please!"

"Coming right up miss!" The vendor passed them a steaming carton of takoyaki covered in sauce and sprinkled with flakes of some vegetable. Sasuke handed him the money before Sakura could get her wallet.

"Better hang on to this one missy." She laughed and looped her arm around his as they walked on. With his hands full Sasuke let Sakura feed him.

"Let's hurry Sasuke the others are waiting!" The explosion of an iridescent firework drowned out her last words. More followed the first and stopped and stared for a bit. Sasuke moved the bags to his forearm to grab her small hand.

"Come on we're late." She obliged eagerly and they went on their way to the bridge where they would meet the rest of the team. The whole time their hands swung between them with the light breeze. The tinkling of bells following in their wake.

* * *

**I'm starting college! I don't know how busy I'll be but I promise I'll still update.**

**I just need to finish the stuff for sasusaku month first.**

**ONE MORE THING: Is anyone else getting really pissed at all the Sakura hating! :(**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
